


Earthquakes & Aftershocks

by cloud_aura



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_aura/pseuds/cloud_aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little one-shot drabble set after the explosive season 2 finale. Sara's thoughts on the boat after the fight with Slade and his cronies. Read, review, and enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthquakes & Aftershocks

Well, here I am. Back on a boat, with Nyssa and the League heading toward the compound in Tibet. Not my favorite spot, but at least it was my choice this time. For once I decided my fate. And I saved Starling City and my loved ones in the process too. I feel great and relieved, if a little sad too. I hate leaving my family so soon after just returning, but this is the best way I know to protect all of them. Oliver, his team, Laurel, mom, dad, and Nyssa. Yes, Nyssa. I owe her a lot, and haven't had the chance to repay her yet. She granted me two graces. She saved my life and nursed me back to health all those years ago. And she granted me my freedom from her father and his organization.

I know her father was unhappy with that decision, and I was scared that I was choosing them over her. I was scared I wouldn't see her again, or worse that her father would hurt her again to get back at me. To be honest, until Nyssa found me, I never felt at peace. I never had a goal, and I never quite fit in either. Was always the outcast with no true place to call home. Due to recent events, I realized that my home is with the League, with Nyssa. Talia be damned.

I suppose my relationship with Oliver is more complicated than my relationship with Nyssa. Our latest fling was merely a distraction for us both, a coping mechanism that provided comfort and ease. It was, however, not romantic in any way. It was just sexual tension released through mutual physical attraction. While I care for Ollie, it's more in a brotherly sense now and there isn't that spark between us that I experienced constantly with Nyssa. She makes me feel safe and loved. When we kiss there's passion and devotion, not sadness and regret I feel when I kiss Ollie. She makes me feel alive and the love she projects toward me is astonishing. With her by my side, I can conquer any obstacle or fear. She's my rock and keeps me centered. She gives my life purpose, and I finally realize where I belong. The League of Assassins may consist of cutthroat mercenaries laced with brutal tactics, but they also have a deep sense of loyalty and kinship I've never felt anywhere else. That gives me hope for the present, for the future, and for us. And for that I'm grateful.

Into the new dawn we go, and there's no one other person on Earth I would rather share it with than her.

**The End.**


End file.
